katherine_heiglfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King (2019)
Redirected as The Lion King. The Lion King is an 2019 live action remake American musical film directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a photorealistic computer animated remake of Disney's traditionally animated 1994 The Lion King The film stars the voices of Donald Glover, Katherine Heigl, Seth Rogen, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Alfre Woodard, Billy Eichner, John Kani, John Oliver, Ryan Reynolds, Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, and James Earl Jones reprising his original role as Mufasa. The plot follows Simba, a young lion who must embrace his role as the rightful king of his native land following the murder of his father, Mufasa, and with the help of his adoptive sister, Daphne, at the hands of his uncle, Scar. Plans for a remake of The Lion King were confirmed in September 2016 following the success of Disney's The Jungle Book, also directed by Favreau. Much of the main cast signed in early 2017 and principal production began in mid-2017 on a blue screen stage in Los Angeles. The film was theatrically released in the United States on July 19, 2019, and has grossed $531 million worldwide, becoming the seventh highest-grossing film of 2019. It received mixed reviews, with praise for its visual effects, musical score and vocal performances, but criticism for the lack of originality and facial emotion on the characters. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, a pride of lions rule over the animal kingdom from Pride Rock. King Mufasa's and Queen Sarabi's newborn son, Simba, is presented to the gathering animals by Rafiki the mandrill, the kingdom's shaman and advisor along by their raised daughter, Daphne. Mufasa shows Simba and Daphne the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the "circle of life", which connects all living things and with Daphne's help. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba, so he may become king. He tricks Simba and his best friend Nala and along to Daphne and her best friend and Nala's adoptive brother Sean (who is raised by lioness) (to whom Simba is betrothed and Daphne possible interest to Sean) into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they are attacked by spotted hyenas led by Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi. Mufasa is alerted about the incident by his majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, and rescues the cubs. Though upset with Simba and Daphne, Mufasa forgives him and Daphne and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba along with Daphne. Meanwhile, Scar visits the hyenas and manages to convince them to help him overthrow Mufusa in exchange for hunting rights in the Pride Lands. Scar sets a trap for his brother, adoptive niece and nephew, luring Simba and Daphne into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Mufasa of Simba's peril and so does Daphne's as well, knowing that the king will rush to save his son and his raised daughter. Mufasa saves Simba and Daphne but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death. He then convinces Simba that the tragedy was Simba's own fault and advises him to leave the kingdom and never return which Daphne doesn't believe him as she joins him. He orders the hyenas to kill the cub, but Simba and Daphne escape. Scar tells the pride that both Mufasa, Daphne and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing his three hyena minions and the rest of their large pack to live in the Pride Lands. Simba and Daphne collapse in a desert and is rescued by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog, who are fellow outcasts. Simba grows up in the jungle as well as Daphne with his two new friends and the other animals, living a carefree life under the motto "hakuna matata" ("no worries" in Swahili). Now a young adult, Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be Nala while Daphne defends her friends who's also Sean. She and Simba reunite and fall in love as well as Sean and Daphne reunite and fall in love as well, and she and Sean urge him to return home, telling him and Daphne that the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off, upsetting Daphne and ends up going with him. He and Daphne then encounter Rafiki, who tells him that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba and to Daphne as well. Simba and Daphne are visited by the ghost of Mufasa in the night sky, who tells him that he must take his rightful place as king and with Daphne's help. Realizing that he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return to the Pride Lands with Daphne. Aided by his friends, Simba and Daphne sneak past the hyenas at Pride Rock and confronts Scar, who had just struck Sarabi. Scar taunts Simba over his role in Mufasa's death and backs him to the edge of the rock, where he reveals to him that he murdered Mufasa which Daphne still doesn't believe him. Enraged, Simba reveals the truth to the rest of the pride. Scar attempts to defend himself, but his knowledge of Mufasa's last moment (despite having previously claimed that he arrived too late at the gorge) exposes his role in Mufasa's death. Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, and the lionesses fend off the hyenas while Scar, attempting to escape, is cornered by Simba and Daphne at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions; Simba spares his life, but orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar refuses and attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of the rock and with Daphne watching them. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. Afterwards, Simba takes over the kingship and makes Nala his queen while Daphne makes Sean her husband and they share a kiss after Daphne watches him roar. Later, with Pride Rock restored to its usual state, Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the assembled animals, continuing the circle of life while Sean and Daphne having a baby girl and a baby boy. Cast * Donald Glover as Simba * Katherine Heigl as Daphne * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi * Billy Eichner as Timon * John Kani as Rafiki * John Oliver as Zazu * Ryan Reynolds as Sean * Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala * James Earl Jones as Mufasa Trivia * This is Katherine's second role of the princess. Her first role as Princess is Princess Ilene in Prince Valiant. Category:Katherine Heigl Films Category:Katherine Heigl Movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Musical Category:Romance Films Category:Romance